


You Saved His Life /And He Saved Mine in Turn

by Nocticola



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Wow that death was anticlimactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: "I have no soul. But I made you a promise on my mother's doorstep[I owe you, warlock. I promise you I won't forget], and she was sacred to me. I was a child then. I am not now. I cannot (kill Magnus). I will not. I owe him a debt from many years ago."Magnus' reaction to Raphael's death.





	You Saved His Life /And He Saved Mine in Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I read _City of Heavenly Fire_ recently and wow, Raphael's death was anti climactic. Part of it was my ignorance of CC's vamp lore (they can be killed by a stab to the heart? I honestly expected the book to come back to it and but nope, that was it) but I really thought there would have been more acknowledgement of it. So here's me fixing that for myself.
> 
> Based on CoHF and _Saving Raphael Santiago._

As much pain as Magnus is in because of his father, because of being in his world, suddenly all that is eclipsed by the pain he feels at seeing Raphael die.

Raphael. The face of a Caravaggio angel and grumpy soul. So young yet so old. (His son.) 

Magnus remembers Raphael, as that 15 year old boy, full of so much potential, so much loss, so much stubborness. He remembers running after him at hallowed ground, clinging to his golden cross, to God's name, for anything that would show him as not forsaken in his mother's eyes. He remember him succeeding, leaving him behind.

Everyone who knows the story talks about how Magnus saved Raphael, and he himself did just refer to it as a debt Raphael owed him. But that wasn't quite the case. Magnus stopped Raphael from killing himself during his first day as a child of the night. But the rest of it was all Raphael.

And now he's gone. He will never again hear Raphael ask about his stupidity, complain about his magic use and dating, no more Raphael making fun of him, hiding how he cares under the sarcasm and sulliness. 

Magnus doesn't have the strength for what he wants to do, to rip Sebastian to shreds for everything he's done. He can only look at the spot where Raphael's body was supposed to be and silently mourn him. 

Raphael can't even rest in peace. Raphael should have survived this.


End file.
